A Different Kind of Gambler
The locket’s spike has already pierced my heart. The black veins travel up my arms and legs as the pain grows. The veins interlock around my heart, and before I know it, I once again lose my own conscious. ~~ “Ah…Denomilia.” I blink a few times, wiping the last of the silvery-purple from my eyes so the new bright amber-yellow to replace it. “Sass…Sassilia.” I wipe my eyes and stand up. “Aren’t you a beauty?” I finally get a clear look of my surroundings. The forest…my sign… Shadows move in front of me, and a black leather glove meets my cheek. “Even after a few years, you’re still so powerful.” “Caretaker…?” “Shh.” He says softly. “Don’t be so vocal yet, you’ve yet to get used to this form.” I nod. A few moments later, two large wings jut out, slicing down nearby trees. I flex them a few times. “Remember those? You can cut trees and soar high in the sky, using galestorms to kill your enemies.” Yes…Yes, I remember. Horns are curled a little from the sides of my head, my silky smooth straight hair covering the bottoms. “Polished and perfectly unique. Do you remember your weapon, my little darling?” Weapon…? I shake my head no. “I’m sure you will.” He grins, chuckling. “Maybe you need to be in a situation.” “I’m sure.” My voice is a little deeper and much more alluring. “There it is. The perfect voice.” I chuckle charmingly. “Thank you, Caretaker.” I lift my hands, grinning with a row of perfectly white sharp teeth. A golden heavy chain-whip is in my hands, shining a different array of colors. “There's your weapon.” I remember everything now. The glorious power I possess, much more than when I’m pathetically Sassilia. Sure, I don’t have tact, but I possess a different way of conventional betting. A twig snaps in the distance. My ears twitch and my eyes light up. “I see the predator has heard her prey, though I haven’t heard anything.” Before he could breathe after his sentence, I’m already miles deep into the forest. A trail of bootprints are imprinted in the dirt path. Further along, the prints become messier, and dark splatters I bend down and touch the splatter. I sniff in, bring some to my mouth, and kick it. Blood. Fresh blood. I chuckle lowly. I continue on in the forest, following the scent. Judging by the newest prints, his leg is broke and he has a heavy limp, which means- A ferocious roar sounds loudly in the area. I turn around, and my eyes meet the maw of a giant bear. In a flash of adrenaline, I jump high, then land on its back. I drive my heels into its back and grasp its ears. I thrust my arms back, ripping the ears off. It screams and roars as it runs around in panic. I wrap my chain around its neck. The chain glows green and blood pours down its body. It collapses onto the ground, breathing heavily. I jump onto its head, crushing its skill into the dirt. It gives up, fear turning into release in its eyes. “Night-night, furry thing.” It closes its eyes. It's dead. I turn my head to the soft whimpering noise. A man with a broken leg lays on the ground, blood pooling into the bear's blood. “Who are-!” I plunge my hand into his chest and pull out his heart. He screams with his last remaining life. “You all die so easily.” I chuckle dangerously, wink, then take a bite of the purply-crimson heart. He's already dead. Caretaker claps, finally caught up. “That was magnificent!” I grin, surveying the bloody aftermath. Splattered on the trees, the ground pools blood… …And not a drop of blood on me.